


Oasis

by The_Quartermasters



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon (light divergence), Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, bathtime funtimes, frotting (?), post-funtimes fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Sanji are lost in the desert.    (Based on the Anime timeline)</p>
<p>Written October 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> (Reposted from Livejournal)
> 
> Title: Oasis  
> Pairing: AcexSanji/SanjixAce  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 5,339  
> Dated: October 2003  
> Timeline: Independent   
> Comments: Based on the anime timeline. Ace and Sanji are lost in the desert.

After an extremely long, sweltering, trying day in the Alabastan desert, Sanji and Ace found themselves separated from the rest of the crew. Mid-day had brought on a massive sand storm which the two had managed to survive in the 'shelter' provided by a few rocks but when the storm died down, the others were no where to be found. The two pirates had trudged on toward Yuba, confident they'd meet up with the rest of the crew later or in the worst case, find them again in Yuba.   
  
As evening started to fall they were lucky enough to come across a very small oasis at which they found a few small birds that had made for a half-decent meal. Though Ace incinerated the first one, with Sanji's assistance they'd proved quite edible. Now with the light quickly fading from the sky, the temperature had begun to drop and they decided to stay the night at the oasis. Ace had fallen asleep rather abruptly, propped up against a rock and seemingly oblivious to the increasing cold.  
  
Sanji knelt near the small fire Ace has so generously built them for dinner, poking at the twigs and trying to coax it to stay lit. He could, of course, ask Ace for help, but the man seemed to have lost consciousness again and Sanji was strangely reluctant to disturb him. His cigarette was gone in favor of a leftover bone which he sucked at between his teeth, trying to get the last of the marrow. His gaze drifted over the tiny flames to the small oasis spring nearby. He felt horribly dirty and was certain that sand had managed to lodge in every fold of skin and clothing and strand of hair. Even the food had tasted of it. And he was sick of sand. Missed the sea. But the water here, no matter how tempting, would soon be far too cold to risk a bath.   
  
Ace's head suddenly jerked up, his eyes bleary and unwilling to focus for a long moment before he blinked a few times at Sanji and then stretched with a big yawn. Tilting his hat back, he turned his face up to look at the purpling sky and the slowly appearing stars. Taking off his hat and placing it beside him revealed just how dirty he was as well -- there was a distinct line where his black hair turned much more brown without the protection the hat had provided. Glancing at the struggling fire, he shot a spark at the debris that made it perk up a bit. "That wont last long," he stated, watching the little flames. Not of course that that'd be a problem... he thought to himself. He wouldn't mind a chance to offer Sanji a bit of his own warmth.  
  
Sanji turned toward the voice, Ace already little more than a silohuette in the growing dimness. He scowled slightly at the words. "Can't you do anything about it?" He gestured in the air with a hand. "You know, with your fire or something?" Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, rubbing at the scalp and sending a dusty shower of sand down his robe."Ugh. I hate sand." He muttered, more to himself than Ace, and again considered the spring, going so far as to stand up and shake more of the foul, dry particles from his lap.  
  
"Unfortunately not even my fire can burn all night without something to fuel it," Ace replied, his eyes following the light colors of Sanji's robe that made it stand out a bit more in the darkness, the soft light of the small fire playing across him. "But don't worry about it too much. It'll be fine." He eyed the water before pulling himself to his feet with another stretch, arching his back before shooting a grin at Sanji as he moved into the circle of light. "Want to take a bath?"  
  
"What?" Sanji asked incredulously. "We'd freeze our asses off." As though to prove himself correct, he crossed to the bank and kicked off one sandle, poking at the water with a toe. And indeed, the spring had dropped in temperature as rapidly as had the desert air.   
  
"Luckily, it's pretty hard for me to freeze my ass off," Ace replied, still grinning. He slid out of his robe and followed Sanji, crouching beside him at his feet. Slipping one hand into the water, he guided Sanji's foot to stay in the water as well. The water around his hand bubbled and swirled suddenly and a moment later the water swirling around Sanji's toes started to slowly warm.  
  
Sanji's eyes widened slightly. Now why hadn't he thought of that... Had the sand found a way into his head too? He swore this desert was affecting his thinking. Shaking his head slightly, he slid his foot farther into the warming water. Then all he could think of was getting clean and warm and without pausing, shrugged free of his robe and the rest of his clothes, kicking off his remaining sandle. Before he could become self-concious, the cook slipped into the water completely, letting the warm ripples lap at his chin. A quiet sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as he felt the sand slough from his body.  
  
Ace blinked a few times, still crouched on the shore and letting his heat flow into the oasis as he watched Sanji's naked form slide into the water. Well. That was easy. Standing and removing his hand from the water, Ace took a moment to kick off his boots and rid himself of his shorts and assorted jewelry. When he stepped into the water it had already begun to cool without his heat to fight the chill of the desert night. Focusing his heat to his legs, the water swirled around him softly as he stepped through it, warming it again. He'd never actually tried this before -- normally the emersion in water might make a bearer of akuma no mi power a bit nervous but this pool couldn't reach higher than Ace's waist so he wasn't particularly worried. "Does it feel all right?" Ace asked, smiling faintly as he looked in Sanji's direction.   
  
Sanji turned slowly, relishing the feeling, and cast a lazy look toward Ace. "Mm." he agreed. "It's perfect." Still allowing only his head above the warmth, he glided a bit closer to the other man before finding a rocky seat under the water's surface and settling there, letting his eyelids half-close, on his way to being utterly relaxed. "It's a very useful talent you've got there, really," he mumbled.  
  
Ace grinned, lowering himself into the water and tilted his head back, letting the water swirl through his hair. Straightening himself, droplets dripped from his hair to track through the dark sand still on his shoulders. "It comes in handy every now and then," he replied. The water was warmer both the closer Sanji made himself to Ace and the more Ace submerged himself. "I can double as a stove, water heater and furnace." The pirate snickered faintly.  
  
Sanji grinned despite himself. "I'll have to try you out sometime, then. I hope you're good with meat, because that's all the captain will let us eat half the time." He snickered softly, then fell silent. Dipping his head under the water, he tried to wash some of the sand free. When he came back up, hair still flopping forward to cover half his face, Sanji looked up into the dark sky. "Bastards are probably already to Yuba without us," he grunted, the closest he'd come to expressing concern at the fate of his crewmates.  
  
"Aw, let them be then," Ace said with a grin to voice his confidence in their well-being. His brother was an idiot but he was a strong idiot and he had managed to put together an equally strong crew from what he'd seen. "Just think of this a vacation. To uh.. Ace Onsen." He aimed that quirky, confident grin at Sanji again. "Here, let me help." Moving closer, he placed his hands lightly on Sanji's shoulders, catching the cook's gaze with a gentle smile. Tilting the other man back, he eased Sanji's hair into the water, helping to support him so he didn't have to crane his neck too much. His fingers delved into the blond strands beneath the water, stroking through and swirling water through Sanji's hair.  
  
Sanji hesitated only briefly. Once Ace's skilled fingers touched his hair, protest flew from his mind and he closed his eyes, letting him wash the sand from his hair and the stress from his flesh. He reached back under the water to prop himself up more comfortably, his fingers unintentionally brushing against Ace's knee and a flare of heat shot up his hand.   
  
Ace's eyes were slightly hooded, that soft smile still on his face as he watched Sanji's face. The fingers wandering through Sanji's hair made the water especially warm all around his head and shoulders. "You give the impression of someone very at home in the water," Ace observed, letting his fingertips find the base of Sanji's skull to massage faintly at his scalp.  
  
"Mmm." He leaned into the massaging hands, encouraging their touch, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of becoming clean again. "Been at sea my whole life. Weird to walk on ground so much." He mumbled the words, not bothering to open his eyes.  
  
Taking this invitation and running with it, Ace's fingers massaged down Sanji's neck to his shoulders. Sinking to sit on the sandy floor of the oasis, he guided Sanji's head to rest against his shoulder as warm hands rubbed his shoulders slowly. He chuckled softly. "I should have known. The way you move, it's much more suited for the movement of a ship."  
  
The cook let his head be settled into the curve of muscle and bone. "How do I move?" he wondered, only half-aware he'd spoken aloud. So relaxed he didn't even take note of or think it odd to be in such bare, close proximity to a man he'd met only a short time ago.   
  
Fingers and palms kneaded at Sanji's shoulders and upper back, letting Ace's heat soak into the skin. His breath washed across the cook's ear when he spoke. "Smoothly. Like you've picked up the grace of the sea in your bones." The water around them had begun to steam very lightly against the chill of the night air.  
  
Sanji couldn't suppress the shiver that tickled down his spine at the breath in his ear. "Oh," was his only reply. He suddenly felt quite warm, almost too warm.   
  
Ace raised his voice when he spoke again, loosing the quiet, almost sultry tone it had taken on to regain its usual cheerfulness and he sat up a bit straighter so his breath no longer tickled Sanji's skin. His hands however continued to work, massaging slow circles in the middle of Sanji's back. "Who would have thought the desert could be so nice, though?" he said. "But maybe it's just the company."  
  
Sanji felt a heat rise to his cheeks that couldn't be blamed entirely on the temperature of the water. He swallowed dryly, nervously before answering, "Must be." And his hand again found Ace's knee, but this time it wasn't accidental, and this time he didn't move his palm away when the surge of heat pushed at his flesh and stroked up his arm.   
  
Ace never thought a touch could be hotter than his own but he could swear that the fingers on his knee seared his skin. His fingers twitched against Sanji's skin, hesitating briefly before sliding around to loosely circle his waist. He took a moment to marvel at just how lucky he'd been to get the other man alone -- something he'd been trying for since the moment he'd lay eyes on him but he was always arguing with the swordsman or his brother was fawning over him begging for food. And perhaps the message 'you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen' just wasn't sent strongly enough through his eyes when he looked at the other man. "You feel nice," Ace finally said quietly. "You're -- nice to be around, I mean. I'm glad I could spend some time alone with you. Even in the middle of the desert."  
  
He was sure his heart beat must be the source of the ripples that danced away from him across the water's surface. He wasn't sure anyone had ever actually expressed that sort of appreciation of his presence before. Oh sure, everyone like him around for his cooking and he was handy in a fight. But just like this? Here, with this person who didn't need him for either of those things and could still want him around. That felt good. Being around Ace felt good too. Sanji turned his face so his cheek was pressed into the dampness of Ace's chest. "Thank you," he murmured, his heart leaping to his throat as he dared to move his hand from Ace's thigh to the point of his hip.  
  
The sound of disturbed water was the only sound in the perfect silence the desert provided as Ace's hand broke the surface. His fingers slowly, delicately moved Sanji's wet hair away from his face before tilting Sanji's face toward his own, meeting his gaze. He might have been aware of Sanji's heartbeat if it weren't for his own pounding in his ears so strongly he thought it might burst. Ace leaned in slowly, his fingers on Sanji's cheek, his eyes slitted and watching Sanji's face carefully until his lips were just a breath away from the other man's. "May I?" he murmured almost inaudibly.  
  
Sanji had been holding his breath, so answering meant a choked moment of remembering how to breathe before whispering his own, "Please," and then he was leaning up into Ace's touch, the kiss light and gentle but full of heat that Sanji sensed was only just held back. "It's okay," he insisted and finding the back of Ace's hair, buried his fingers in the dark, wet spikes, pulling him in again.  
  
Ace's arms wrapped tighter around Sanji as he soaked in the softness of Sanji's lips, the sensation of fingers in his hair. He kissed him slowly, letting each touch drag on and become a little deeper upon Sanji's reassurance. The heat of his tongue slid past his lips to gently part Sanji's, to dip into his mouth and explore his acrid taste, stroke his tongue slowly. His hand on the cook's jaw tilted his head, a thumb brushing his cheek gently.  
  
This was a touch unlike his experience. The women he'd been with had generally been drunk, like him, and kissing had been sloppy and awkward, only a formality before sex. This though... Sanji felt as though he could stay here for a while. He felt welcome and wanted and he pushed Ace's tongue back, taking his turn to feel out the other's mouth. Heat and spice and musk and wind and fire flooded over his tongue. Exquisite and rough at the same time and he found his arms slipping around Ace's neck and they touched skin to skin.  
  
Ace welcomed each touch, letting the wet velvet of Sanji's tongue feel out his mouth, catching it to suck lightly at the intruder before languidly fighting it back. His hands wandered over Sanji's back and shoulders and hips slowly, over the silk of his skin. The soft sand beneath them swirled with movement as he carefully eased Sanji into his lap, sighing softly into the other's mouth at the sensation of damp flesh on his, of Sanji's front flush to his.  
  
He wanted to taste more of Ace. He started with his cheeks and those boyish freckles, then his earlobe, then his neck and collar and shoulder and chest and then Sanji's chin met water and he lapped at it and the sensitive flesh across his ribs. "You taste good," he mumbled into the damp skin under his lips. His heart beat thudded in his head and chest and all the way out to his fingertips he swore he felt it's pulse.  
  
Ace couldn't suppress the shiver that rippled its way up his spine at the flick of tongue on his skin. "That's quite a compliment coming from you," he replied, just the slightest bit of breathlessness apparent in his voice. He tugged at Sanji's shoulders, pulling him back up. "I want to taste you too," he murmured. His back bent slightly to kiss lightly at the cook's throat. "I figure to cook like you do you have to taste pretty good yourself." Lips closed on Sanji's neck, below his ear, kisses wandering down with growing intensity, with little lashes of tongue and soft little sucks at the flesh. Ace paused briefly at the curve of Sanji's shoulder. "Yep. Just as I thought."   
  
A tiny humming moan slipped from Sanji's lips at Ace's words and kisses and he let his arms drop back into the water's heat, circling around grasp lightly at his shoulder blades. As Ace's mouth explored the flushed skin of his shoulder, Sanji murmured into ear. "I'd love...to cook for you."   
  
Hands slid around Sanji's waist to the small of his back where they settled, fingers stroking faintly at the skin. Ace smirked faintly, watching Sanji's movements from the corner of his eye. "What would you cook for me?" he asked equally quietly, tilting his head to let his tongue lap at Sanji's ear slowly, sucking at the lobe faintly, just soaking in the cook's presence, savoring their closeness.  
  
Sanji let out a long breath, thinking a moment before answering. "Whatever you wanted... but I think something spicy." His hands moved up into the damp hair at the back of Ace's neck and rubbing gently at that spot, Sanji squirmed closer, legs now circling his waist, feet crossed at the ankles, and now-obvious arousal pressed into the warm curve where hip met thigh. Sanji's stomach jumped at the contact, but he didn't pull away, daring to show his attraction to the older boy.   
  
"Mm... I'd like that," Ace murmured. He grinned softly against Sanji's skin. "If you can make desert pigeons taste good, I can only imagine what you're capable of in a proper kitchen." His lips moved to Sanji's throat, forcing his chin to point to the stars as he licked and nibbled faintly at the soft flesh, making his way up to Sanji's jawline. He was only too aware of the hardness pressed against him, his fingers ached for it. But pacing himself, he let those needy fingers instead slide down and lightly grasp at Sanji's ass, squeezing faintly at the curves beneath his palms. Ace's hips rocked just the faintest, his own arousal brushing at Sanji's cleft just enough to bring attention to it and show Sanji he wasn't the only one affected by their closeness.  
  
Sanji's lips parted in a silent moan as fingers and tongue teased. Between his thighs, his pulse throbbed and he ached with uncertain desire at the touch of Ace's arousal. He knew he wanted, but other than a growing need to be closer, even closer, Sanji didn't know just what he desired for. It made him nervous and excited at once and quivering, he groped for Ace's hand, drawing it down between them, suspecting, at the least, that if Ace didn't touch him there, he would shake himself to pieces, or faint from the tension. "Please...?" he whispered, ever polite to those whose attention he courted.  
  
Fingers glided along Sanji's length slowly beneath the water, a very soft sound purring from Ace's throat. "Of course," he murmured, breath on the other's lips as he slowly felt out Sanji's arousal, his touches exploring and soft. His eyes were hooded, watching Sanji's face as his fingers curled tighter around his hardness. Ace's lips brushed faintly against Sanji's again and again as he stroked and massaged, his heat radiating through Sanji's flesh.  
  
"Mmm...ah." His flesh ached in Ace's palm, demanding more of his touch, more of his heat, soaking it in. He met Ace's lips sucking eagerly at the tender skin as his fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer. His breath came ragged, as he rocked his hips against Ace's stomach, tightening the circle his legs made around the boy's waist. And he surprised himself by asking, "More... please... " only the slightest hint of desperation tinting the smooth contures of his voice.   
  
Ace shuddered as Sanji's rolling of hips brushed against his own arousal, Sanji's pleading voice making his very being burn with desire. Forcing himself to release the cook's length, he pulled away a bit as much as it ached to do so. But pulling Sanji with him, he kicked further toward the shore where the water was shallower. Turning, he nudged Sanji up the bank, turning up his heat to fight off the cold desert night as he pushed Sanji further out of the water. Ace kissed at his chest and shoulders, fingers again finding Sanji's cock now that it was more exposed, the warm water lapping at his sac. Licking his way down Sanji's stomach, Ace shot him a quick, crooked little grin before ducking his head further to lap at the tip of his arousal, tongue thoroughly re-wetting his head before his lips slid over it.  
  
Sanji let himself be settled into the warm shallows, laying back, thighs open and one knee propped up, toes digging in the sand as Ace's lips teased. His fingers twisted into Ace's hair, encouraging, and he thrust gently into his mouth, not wanting to startle. He spared the briefest moment to wonder where the trust had come from to allow this, until a surge of pleasure lashed up his center and he wasted no more energy on frivolous thought.   
  
Ace sucked hungrily at Sanji's flesh, his body settling comfortably into the shallow water which steamed off his skin as it met the cold night air. Relaxing his jaw, he let Sanji guide him over his erection, thrust into his mouth as his tongue massaged at the swollen flesh. His arms circled Sanji's waist, palms splayed against his back, fingers grasping faintly. Ace groaned softly around Sanji, pulling away enough for a moment to lick along his length. "Mm... you taste so good..." his hot breath steamed along Sanji's length as he licked at the flesh just below his tip, coaxing a sticky droplet from his slit which Ace licked away greedily before taking him back into the heat of his mouth.  
  
When Ace didn't object to taking Sanji in farther, he relaxed a bit and started to pick up the rhythm. Ace's mouth was unlike he had experienced or expected. Hot enough to burn, yet he felt no hurt or injury, just intense, focused heat, radiating from the form which tangled between his legs. A shaking took hold of Sanji's spine and he clutched tighter at Ace's hair and neck, willing him to keep going, just a bit longer. It felt so perfect. "Yes... just a... there!" Coherent sentences seemed out of reach.  
  
Arm's tightened around Sanji's waist as Ace's mouth worked around him furiously, taking him as deep as he could manage, fighting with the reflex at the back of his throat. His heated tongue lashed and twisted against Sanji's hardness. Ace's eyes were closed, his brow tense with focus, lips tight around Sanji's cock as he bobbed over it, managing to take him just a little deeper with each movement. Everything melted away to Sanji's taste and the fullness of flesh in his mouth, to drawing out those cries.  
  
It was almost more than Sanji could take and then with a muffled cry, he came hard and hot, curling around Ace's head and thrusting his toes into the warm sand. Ace struggled to gulp down Sanji's release as it hit the back of his throat but managed not to choke, taking it with thick swallows as though he were parched for the hot, salty fluid. His fingers dug into Sanji's back as he milked him through his climax, finally releasing Sanji's cock with a soft gasp, light headed with desire and lack of breath and steaming with heat. Breathlessly he licked at Sanji's softening cock, lapping away every remaining drop of his essence from the skin.  
  
Gasping to regain his breath, Sanji groped for Ace's chin, coaxing him and guiding him up to meet Sanji's lips where he lapped at the lingering taste of his own essence on Ace's mouth. Nothing he could recall had ever tasted quite so good as the mingling of their flavors. And Sanji wrapped his arms around Ace's shoulders, pressing the larger boy's frame into his own and kissed him again, more deeply, before whispering into his lips, "Shit. You are... really... really... good."   
  
"Mm.." Ace all but purred into Sanji's lips between kisses. His warmth blanketed Sanji, arms beneath his head to keep him out of the shallow water that lapped around their bodies. "You're beautiful," he murmured the words that had been on his tongue since the moment he'd lay eyes on the cook. "Thank you." Another soft kiss was pressed to his lips.  
  
He'd been told he was attractive before, of course, but... something about Ace spoke of a sincerity, a true appreciation, that Sanji had never heard in the compliment before now. He hugged Ace to his chest, finding comfort in the honest warmth there and kissed at a shoulder; as he held the boy there, he was reminded of Ace's unattended arousal, still heavy against his thigh and he reached down between them, pausing a moment to catch Ace's eyes. "May I?" he echoed the words Ace had offered earlier.  
  
Ace's eyes had slid shut, slitted open at the touch that slid down his stomach, meeting Sanji's gaze. "Of course," he murmured, his voice low and a bit husky. "Please..." His mouth quirked into that trademark smile of his, placing his hand over Sanji's to guide it to his erection that was all but throbbing for attention. A soft sound rumbled at the back of his throat as Sanji's delicate fingers touched it.  
  
It was even warmer than the rest of him, as though it were the center of all his heat, and Sanji wrapped eager fingers around it, stroking slowly at first, still trapped between their bodies. Then he guided Ace to his knees, to stradle Sanji's chest where he could reach and still be lying on his back with Ace kneeling over him. With one hand on Ace's thigh he began to tug at his cock with more energy, rubbing a kitchen-calloused thumb over the slit on every stroke. His eyes never left Ace's face; he wanted to see, to see what he could do to that face, what expressions of sensation he could inspire.  
  
Ace licked his lips, his fingers sinking into the sand on either side of Sanji's head as his hips rocked into the touch, hissing softly through his teeth at the electricity that shot through his stomach. Black locks fell haphazardly around his face as his head lolled forward a bit, brow drawing, tensing with each stroke of Sanji's able hand. Ace bit faintly at his lower lip, his hips jerking of their own accord into Sanji's grip. His eyes slitted open, meeting Sanji's gaze as he panted very softly.   
  
Switching hands swiftly, with no break in the rhythm, Sanji brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked at the wetness there that tasted of Ace. He moaned a little in the back of his throat, anxious for Ace's pleasure and reached back for him with both hands. Still slick with saliva, the fingers of one hand stretched farther, exploring the tight, hot pucker of flesh there. Searching Ace's eyes for any sign of discomfort or objection, Sanji very carefully pressed in just the slightest bit with the tip of one finger, his other hand never pausing in its original attentions.   
  
Ace's eyes widened slightly at the exploring hand but he made no protest, only shifted his hips slightly, the flesh around Sanji's finger jumping and tightening before he relaxed. Ace's breath picked up considerably, squirming slightly at the prodding of fingers that sent wonderful shivers up his back and the stroking hand that begged his hips to thrust forward. Fingers dug deeper into the sand, a low moan escaping his lips before he managed to murmur breathlessly, "That's good... nnh..."  
  
A shiver went down Sanji spine at the words and at the ripples of tension he saw shake through the arms on either edge of his vision. Encouraged, Sanji pressed the finger farther in, hooking the digit and giving it a little tug in rhythm with the next thrust his other hand gave. He licked his dry lips as the rhythm gradually deteriorated into dissonant thrusts and strokes as Sanji became more desperate to wrench the climax from Ace's body. His breath came in gasps now, and his arms had begun to shake.  
  
The water hissed angrily where it met Ace's skin which flickered with tiny flames that snuffed out just as quickly as they sprang to life along his back and down his thighs. His shoulders hunched, back bent as though his entire body was coiling with the building of his climax. Little moans of pleasure, soft, low sounds found their way from his gasping lips as he jerked into Sanji's touch. "Nn..ah.. Sanji..." The name was ground out from between tightly clenched teeth; Ace's hands balled tightly around fistfuls of sand and a ragged gasp was ripped from his throat, followed by a faint, choked sound as his climax tore through him with a wave of intense heat. He coiled even more tightly over Sanji as his pleasure pulsed across the other man's fingers and spattered across his chest in hot streams that hissed as they hit the night air. With his final pulse of orgasm, Ace shuddered heavily, gasping for breath as his head hung, dark hair falling over his face as sweat evaporated from his skin.   
  
Sanji moaned low in his throat as Ace's heat washed over him and for a moment he burned, eyes closed, in the center of a star's white fire. He smiled and gasped aloud because it was so painfully beautiful and when he opened his eyes, he saw the boy sagging above him and he was beautiful. Sanji slid a hand up his chest, catching the still warm essence and as he licked it from his fingers, he decided then it was the best taste. He reached up and pushed back a lock of black hair from the face above him and found the flickering eyes there. "You... are beautiful," he murmured and drew the boy down onto his chest, cradling Ace's head in the curve of his neck.  
  
Still heaving with breath, Ace rested heavily against Sanji, kissing faintly at his throat as he composed himself and basked in the calming touch of Sanji's body against his. Sliding up, he found the cook's mouth with a soft kiss and a faint nibble at his lower lip. "Mm.. I'm glad I got lost with you," he murmured and nuzzled his cheek to Sanji's, his lids drooping sleepily.  
  
As Ace went limp in his arms, Sanji managed to drag them both up onto the bank, where, thankfully, their clothes were still piled in reach. He tugged their desert robes over them, pulling Ace close for the warmth he would need through the night. "Me too," he murmured, weaving his fingers through the damp, tangled hair that tickled his cheek. Tomorrow would hold who-knew-what dangers and adventure and they would still have to catch up with the others, but for now, for tonight, there was contentment in simple sleep and the sharing of warmth. "Good night, Ace."


End file.
